


Coexistence

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are separated by differing ideals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coexistence

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Challenge at LJ

COEXISTENCE

The fence cut the long row of rhododendrons in half but the flowers had not noticed. They still grew and bloomed as if it wasn’t even there. 

Steve Rogers thought about this and thought about Tony. They disagreed on a basic level about what enhanced people should do. Tony wanted to make the world safe, to keep it from ever having wars and strife. 

Steve knew that men must be free. Evil could not be punished before it happened. The result would be intolerance. He’d seen what that could do to men. 

If only he didn’t love Tony so much. 

~END~


End file.
